Proper and routine weapon maintenance and inspection of a firearm are essential to ensure maximum reliability of that firearm. However, servicing a firearm without proper tools or platforms can lead to insufficient and ineffective servicing, which could lower the overall accuracy, durability, and reliability of that firearm. Currently, firearms are serviced by being disassembled and laid out on a bench or table or secured via vice grips, limiting motion to fixed, linear positions. Additionally, after disassembly, a user generally has to hold the firearm (which can be heavy) by hand and manipulate the position of the firearm in order to perform and execute a thorough maintenance or servicing. This means positional maneuvering is done with one hand and the actual cleaning is done with another hand, which can lead to body strain and fatigue, which can make the entire process inefficient, tiresome, and drawn-out.
The use of a vice grip secured to a larger, horizontal platform will allow a hands-free approach in that the user no longer has to hold the firearm in his or her hands, but a vice grip holds the firearm in one fixed position at a time when tightened. One fixed position does not “fit all” when it comes to servicing a firearm, and the only way to hold the firearm in a desired position using a vice grip is to loosen the grip, remove the firearm, change the position of the firearm, reinsert the firearm, and finally re-tighten the grip. This process can also become inefficient, tiresome, and drawn out.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,228,800 describes using a platform with multiple grooves and receivers to mount firearms or firearm parts in a fixed position. The grooves and receivers are generally built into a platform that can be of many sizes with various connectors for different styles of firearms. This patent discloses multiple variations of this platform configuration, but this solution still suffers from one or more of the problems described above, specifically in regards to using the platform in areas where no tables or flat surfaces are available.
Thus, there is a need for an effective and efficient system and adapter for firearms maintenance, repair, and servicing that can be used anywhere without the need for a table or a flat surface.